


New Habits

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Quack Pack
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Depressing Thoughts, Gen, Insomnia, Self-Esteem Issues, siblings sharing a room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Huey's feeling rough and acquires a bad habit. His little brother is there for him.





	New Habits

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote in my creative writing class a few days ago when I couldn't think of anything else. It's my second week of eleventh grade, and I think things have been going pretty well so far. I love my writing class! And my art class!

Louie wakes up in the middle of the night. This is nothing new. He's prone to random spells of insomnia. What is new is the light shining through the little crack in the door. It's coming from the kitchen.

Dewey's asleep. Webby is too, her face smushed against the wall. Huey's bed is empty.

Louie goes to the kitchen and finds Huey on the floor with his head in his hands, black bags under his eyes, and papers and markers by his feet. There's words like "loser", and "worthless", and "failure" written between the lines.

Louie picks the papers up, balls them up in his hands, and throws each and every one in the trash can. He cleans up the clutter of sharpies sprawled across the floor, glancing at Huey, trying to ignore the wetness in his own eyes.

Then Louie sits beside Huey. He waits a long time. He doesn't say anything. He doesn't do anything. He waits patiently, even though his heart's pounding frantically.

Finally, Huey curls up against Louie's side, shoving his face in shoulder, and clutching his shirt like a lifeline. Louie holds him quickly, afraid of Huey pulling away, and hugs him back fiercely. 

New habits.

Louie will stay up with Huey all night if he has to.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if I did a good job portraying Huey's sadness. I remember when I was really struggling with science, I'd write bad things about myself on my failed assignments. I'd do that for hours. So yeah, that's where the papers and sharpies came from. Anyways, this was short, but I wanted to write something.


End file.
